


A dark spot in the galaxies

by AnotherSpaceWitch



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen, It Gets Worse, POV Second Person, Poetry, What-If, post-election feels, rebellions are built on hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSpaceWitch/pseuds/AnotherSpaceWitch
Summary: What if the death star was the only home you had ever known (poem)





	

What if your dad helped build the death star

What if your ancestors helped build the death star

What if the death star helped feed you and keep you clothed

What if the death star was the only home you had ever known

What if the death star had the most beautiful windows

What if you looked out the windows of the death star and saw vast swirling galaxies

and the galaxies were like art to you

You had a picture of those galaxies on the ceiling above your bed

What if you saw a dark spot in the galaxies

But every time you asked someone about it they said they didn’t know what it was

Or, it’s nothing we already took care of that

What if you said, okay, the galaxies, but I still have this picture at least

What if you said can I live there but you couldn’t and you knew you couldn’t

What if you wanted to leave the death star but there was no map for you

Because you couldn’t learn how to fly

What if you said, I can’t do anything, if they destroy the death star they destroy my home

And so you tried just not to think about it for a while

What if the death star was built into the constitution of the empire

What if you said, okay, I’ll speak up, and you said, it was wrong, the death star shouldn’t destroy anything 

It should be allowed to exist but just not turned on and pointed at anyone

But you still ate the death star food and drank the death star water 

and pissed in the death star toilet and slept in the death star bed

You met your husband on the death star, you met all of your friends at the death star, 

you were married on the death star, you had your babies in the death star, 

they took their first steps on the death star, they went to death star kindergarten

And learned to read death star words, and you saw them learning death star words

But you didn’t know any other words to teach them


End file.
